


Incompatible

by ymirlover1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Breeding Kink, Consent, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dumbification, F/M, High Sex, Implied Consent, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Party, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirlover1/pseuds/ymirlover1
Summary: You and Floch NEVER got along and I mean never, but this one special night brought both of your true intentions to light.
Relationships: Floch Forster & Reader, Floch Forster/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Incompatible

“ _Ah, right there.”_ you let out a pleasurable moan.

“Here?” The blonde asks.

“ _Yeah. That feels so good Armin.”_ You roll your head to the side.

He continues to massage the parts of your body that ached in pain as you lay flat on his bed. You let out low moans and groans in relief. A knock on the door causes Armin to stop. 

“You can come in.” He says, turning around to see who it is. You tap his leg, whispering, “Who is it?” 

“Floch.” He looks down at you. You roll your eyes in annoyance. You get up on your knees, stretching your arms and back, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Floch shakes his head, whispering something under his breath about you. 

“Is there a problem?” You snap. Armin turns his body facing you, putting his hand on your shoulder. 

“Y/N please ignore him.” He begs.

“He does this every time Armin and I ignore him every single fucking time.” You cross your arms over your chest.

Floch smirks, leaning on the desk in front of him. “If you didn’t come over here so much this wouldn’t be a problem. Don’t you have your own dorm room?” 

“Why does it matter to you?” 

“Y/N-” 

“No Armin because I don’t see what the problem is. I don’t bother him nor do I even look his way. I’m not gonna sit here and take this shit and you let him get away with it all the time.” You get up, collecting your belongings. 

“That’s not true!” He protests. He lowers his voice before pleading, “But it’s not like I have any real control over him. Y/N come on please don’t be like this!”

“I’m not doing this right now. We can talk later.” You put your shoes on, hearing Floch laugh, and walk out of their dorm, slamming the door behind you.

You walk down the halls of the men’s dormitory. You loathed Floch, absolutely hated him. No matter what happened, he always had something to say to or about you.

Exiting the building, you walk towards the campus library. It was your safe space, nothing bad could happen to you there. You unlock your phone and begin scrolling through Instagram to get your mind off things until you reach your destination. You get a text from Eren inviting you to a party that he’s having tonight. Responding, you ask for the time and location. He replied almost immediately, “ _9 ‘til whenever it’s shut down. The usual spot._ ”

You and Eren had a fling at the beginning of your first year at Uni. And to be frank, he was good, _really_ good. So good that you found yourself catching feelings and becoming attached to him. He felt the same as you but you both knew that things wouldn’t work out so you decided to stay friends and swore off sex. After you broke things off with him, you couldn’t find someone as good as him, and masturbating didn’t get the job done like he did. 

You checked the time, seeing you had about 6 hours before the party. You responded to his message, telling him you would be there. When you reach the library, you open the doors, walking to your preferred seat by the window. You plug in your headphones, open Netflix, and turn on Money Heist. 

Two hours have gone by and it’s now 5:15. You grab your things and head to your apartment. 

You are greeted by your roommates, Hitch and Annie. “Hey Y/N, are you going to Eren’s party?” Hitch asks, grabbing her eyeliner.

“Yeah, I was going to get ready soon. I assume you two are going?” You drop your bag on the floor.

“I am. She’s not. She’s got a date with Marlo tonight.” Annie replies. Hitch blushes, slightly embarrassed that she’s going out with Marlo, the last guy she ever thought she’d end up with.

You nod, sitting on the bean bag in the corner of the room, watching as Hitch does Annie’s makeup. Hitch begins talking about Eren and all of the other attractive guys that attend there and you and Annie join in. The conversation continues until 7:30 when you realize you have to start getting ready. 

When you get out of the shower, you pick out a fitted solid gray dress along with a pair of black heels. After getting dressed, you begin your hair and make-up. 

You let out a groan in annoyance when your phone vibrates next to you, seeing that Jean is facetiming you. You answer and set your phone up in front of you. 

“Y/N!” He shouts with a big smile on his face. “You coming tonight?”

You smile, rolling your eyes. “Why wouldn’t I go? Don’t you see me trying to do my makeup?”

“My fault. But look, when you get here, make sure you tell Reiner to bring you down to the basement.”

“Alright? But what about Annie? We’re going together.” You look at the screen. His facial expression immediately changes. 

“Bring her with you, I guess. I don’t care.” He shrugs. “I’ll see you when you get here Y/N.” He hangs up and you go back to doing your makeup. 

As soon as you're done, Annie pops her head into your room. “Ready?” You grab your phone off the charger, along with your purse and other belongings. “Yeah, let’s go.” The two of you leave and begin walking to Eren’s party.

Lights flashed all around the building along with the blasting music. You and Annie held hands as you squeezed through the crowd. Spotting Bertholdt, you walk towards him. 

“Where’s Reiner?” You shout, pulling on his sleeve. He leans down and points towards the back of the house. “He’s in the back to the left.” You smile and nod, dragging Annie along with you as you go to find Reiner. 

“Reiner!” You scream loud enough for him to hear you over the music. He turns his head and walks over to where you were. You let go of Annie’s hand when he wraps his arms around you, giving you a tight hug. “Hey, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” He fixes his gaze on Annie, quickly studying her physique, before turning his attention back on you. His cheeks were painted with a light pink color.

“Jean told you to let us in somewhere. I don’t really remember.” You shrug. Annie rubs her arm as she walks closer to you. Reiner directs both of you to follow him. You follow him down the steps into the basement and the music gets quieter with every step.

You catch a pleasant scent of vanilla and cannabis when you reach the bottom of the stairs. You look around for Jean and spot him smoking with Eren, Connie, and Armin. “Hey Y/N!” Jean calls out. Eren immediately turns his head to look at you. You walk over to the small group, leaving Annie with Reiner, sitting between Eren and Armin.

“Hey,” Armin smiles at you. You return the smile before facing Eren, who’s rubbing your thigh.

“You look good Y/N,” he smirks, eyes bloodshot red. You blush when Connie and Jean laugh at Eren’s compliment. “What? She does, you know it’s true.” He slides his hand higher up your thigh. 

“Well look who it is.” You hear a voice say. You turn around to be met with Floch walking over with his arm wrapped around Annie. Annie shrugs, mouthing the words “ _I don’t know.”_

Jean passes you the bong and you take a hit. “Care to join us?” He asks while staring at Annie. She rolls her eyes before bending down next to you, taking your chin in her hand. She puckers her lips and you blow smoke out as she inhales at the same time. They all stare at the two of you.

“Woah, that was-” Eren begins to say. 

“Yeah...we will join,” Annie smirks staring at you before sitting next to Floch and Jean. You giggle as you notice Jean shift in his seat. 

“So,” Connie looks at you and Eren. “When are y’all gonna become a thing? Unless you gonna let Annie take her from you?” 

“Relax,” Eren says coolly, putting his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You notice Floch staring at you with an annoyed look on his face, but you ignore him. 

“Bro, come on. Just look at you two.” Connie points. Eren studies your body with lust-filled eyes. He lets out a low laugh before licking his lips. “Yeah, so?” 

Armin passes you the bong and you take another hit, blocking out Connie and Eren’s conversation. That’s when it really hit you. You find your gaze fixed on Floch before you notice Eren whispering something in your ear like, _"wanna go somewhere private?"_

“I need to use the bathroom.” You stand, using Eren’s shoulder for support.

When you return from the bathroom, you see Eren flirting with a short blonde girl at the bar. You walk back over and join the others again. “Where’s Annie?” You furrow your eyebrows. 

“She went with Jean to...you know,” Armin hesitates to say. You sigh and lean your head on his shoulder. You watch as Sasha and Connie fool around across from you. Floch has his head rested on the wall behind him with his eyes closed.

“Floch.” You suddenly say. He opens his eyes and looks at you. “What’s your problem with me?”

He snickers at your question before closing his eyes again. “I’m not the one with the problem.”

“But you are. Why can’t you just answer the question?” You lift your head off of Armin’s shoulder.

“Because there’s nothing for me to answer.” He snaps. Connie and Sasha look at each other in confusion.

“Of course you would think that.” You shake your head.

“Then tell me, why are you always alone with Armin in our dorm Y/N?” He leans forward. “Y’all fucking or something? I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. First Eren, now Armin, who’s next? Jean?” He scoffs. 

“What do I look like to you? You think I just go around having sex with whoever I’m close with?” You bark.

“I mean…” He sneers.

“You fucking-” 

Armin grabs your arm, interrupting you, “Y/N...”

You look around and see that the whole room is quiet and everyone’s focused on you and Floch’s argument. You get up and walk out of the basement. You curse yourself for even letting him say those things to you but at the same time, you didn’t want to cause a bigger scene. You walk outside and lean against the railing, trying to calm yourself down. Luckily, barely anyone was out there with you. 

“Shit, I need a drink or something.” You say aloud. You quickly turn around and go to the bar, grabbing one of the red solo cups. You pick up a random bottle and pour it into your cup. 

“Yo.” You hear from behind you. You turn around and see that it’s Floch. _He can never just let me be huh?_ You say to yourself. You push past him but he grabs your arm. “Let’s talk.”

“We already talked. Now let go.” You pull your arm in an attempt to get loose from his grip.

He pulls you closer to him, whispering, “In private.” 

You glare at him, taking a sip from your cup. “Fine.” 

He drags you up the flight of steps to the second floor of the house before bringing you into a random room. “Speak.” You continue drinking the liquid in your cup. 

“I’m sorry for what I said down there. I was out of line but I wasn’t the only one thinking it!” He blurted.

“So because other people thought it, meant it was okay for you to say it?” You scoff.

“That’s not what I meant. I- fuck. How do I say this.” He rubs the back of his neck. 

“This is a waste of my time. Say what you really wanna say so I can go.” You snap. “Actually, I’ll go first. You are a terrible person you know that? A waste of space! You’re so fucking arrogant and cocky and you have no respect for anyone. Not even yourself You think you’re so special that you can talk to anyone any kind of way but-” 

He slams his lips against yours, hands pressed against the door behind you. You return the kiss before you catch yourself. You push him away, “Floch-”

He slowly bends down, connecting his lips with yours once more. You drop your empty cup and wrap your arms around his neck. He locked the door before wrapping his hands around your waist. He picks you and your legs wrap around his waist on impulse. You begin kissing on his neck, drawing out a moan from his lips. He brings you over to the desk in the room and sits you down on it. 

Hooking a finger on your panties, he pulls it to the side. He slowly inserts a finger, fucking it in you. Your body feels more sensitive from the weed and alcohol. He gives you a provocative look before kneeling, placing his face in front of your heat. He pulls up the bottom of your dress all while smirking. You feel his wet muscle connect with your clit and let out a moan. You place your hand over your mouth, trying to keep the sounds from coming out. You didn’t want him to know that you were enjoying the feeling of him eating your pussy as he was still someone you hated most. 

He flicks his tongue over your clit while quickening his pace as he fingers you. You feel the knot in your stomach form soon after. Arching your back, you look down at the redhead devouring your pussy, letting out a few broken moans. 

“ _Ah! Fl-Floch,”_ You moan, grabbing a full hand of his hair. He looks up at you, humming against your pussy. “ _I’m ‘bout to-_ ” You feel the knot come undone and you release around his fingers, quivering under his touch as he slows the pace of his fingers before pulling them out of you.

He stands, “open for me.” You open your mouth and he puts his fingers on your tongue, making you taste your own arousal. You have an innocent yet seductive look in your eyes while you suck on his fingers “You like how you taste? Cause I do.” He whispers, breath sending shivers down your spine. 

You moan softly when you feel his hard dick brush against your leg. You palm him through his pants, feeling him twitch under your touch. He leans in for a kiss but you quickly turn your head to the side causing him to kiss your cheek instead. “Yeah?” He laughs. 

Grinning, you rub him through his pants. He drops his head in the crook of your neck letting low groans slip through his lips. He kisses and nibbles on your neck leaving small purple marks. You unbuckle his pants and push them, making them fall to his ankles. Pulling his dick over the band of his boxers, you begin to pump him, rubbing the tip with your thumb.

 _“Shit,”_ He groans. He slowly thrusts himself in your hands, biting down on your collar bone. Blood begins to ooze out of the wound, slowly dripping down your sweaty skin.

He slides the top of your dress down, revealing your bare chest to him. He licks around your nipple before sucking on it, gaining a moan from you. 

“ _Floch.”_ Your breath hitched in your throat.

 _“Hm?”_ He hums.

“ _Want you inside me.”_ You place his tip at your entrance. “ _Want you inside me bad.”_

He grins before sliding your panties off and tossing them next to you. He takes himself in his hand and slowly sheathes himself inside of your wet pussy. You whimper as you feel yourself stretch around him. You look up at the ceiling trying to take the slight pain that you feel. 

“ _Is it in?”_ You whimper.

“ _Only half. Shit. You’re so tight.”_ He groans. 

You let out a loud moan when you feel him hit your cervix. “ _I’m going to move now. Let me know if you want me to stop.”_

His pace is slow. He’s scared he’ll hurt you but you want more. You want him to fill you up. It’s only the beginning and you already know he’ll fuck you better than anyone ever could. Better than anybody ever did. 

You feel yourself come around him, shivering from pleasure, after a few thrusts. He feels you pulsating around him and begins to pick up the pace, thrusts matching the beat of the music of the party. 

“ _Fuck!”_ You squirm as he continuously hits your sweet spot. 

_“You’re taking me so well Y/N. You feel so fucking good around me right now,”_ He grunts. “ _You don’t know how bad I wanted to feel your pussy wrapped around my dick.”_

You try to push him away before you come again but it’s too late. You came around him for a second time. Crying and whimpering from the overstimulation. 

“ _Ugh, Floch. ‘Ont know how much more can take.”_ You’re unable to form a full sentence. 

“ _Hold out a little longer for me.”_ He tells you.

Your eyes began to roll back and your mouth slightly opens. Floch puts his hand on your chin and spits in your mouth. He brings you in for a heated kiss, increasing the speed of his thrusts. You whimper in his mouth, feeling a knot in your stomach form once more. You clench around him trying to stop yourself from coming again. 

“ _Shit,”_ He hisses. _“You’re such a good girl taking me like this.”_ He rams himself into you, assaulting your sweet spot, causing you to scream in pleasure. He puts your arms over his shoulders before picking you up off the desk. A string of your slick comes off of the desk with you.

You lock your fingers together as he slams you against his dick. Dropping your head, you begin kissing and sucking on his neck. You can’t think straight at all. Partially because of the weed you smoked earlier. Partially because of the alcohol you drank. Mostly because the one person you hate the most is right here fucking you stupid. You hate that he’s the one stuffing your pussy but you love it so much. You don’t know what you’ll do after this is over. 

_“Y/N,”_ He groans. “ _I’m ‘bout to come.”_

 _“Come in me,”_ You impulsively say. 

“ _Are you sure?”_ His breath hitched in his throat.

“ _Mhm. Fill me up.”_ You whimper against his chest. “ _Ah!”_ You go limp, coming one last time.

After a few more harsh thrusts, Floch comes inside of you, painting your walls white. _“Fuckkk.”_

He pulls out of you, cum dripping from your pussy onto the floor. You sigh in his chest. It takes a while before you come back to your senses. You might regret it in the morning, but for right now, it was the best thing you could’ve asked for. There was nothing you loved more than _amazing_ sex.

Floch set you back down on the desk. “Was I too rough?” He pulls his pants back up. 

“I can’t say that you were.” You observe his movements. 

He takes his finger and wipes it on your thigh, which is covered in a mix of both of your juices. He puts his finger in his mouth, eyeing your half-exposed body. “Yeah, I won’t be forgetting this.” He smirks. He grabs tissues from behind you and begins cleaning you off the best that he can. You watch as he does this, taking in this moment and locking it in your memory. 

“Here,” he hands you your panties. “Think you can walk?”

You shrug, “Doubt it, but I can try.” You slide your panties on before taking his hand and hopping off of the desk. You fix your dress before taking a few steps, limping with every other step you take. “See. You got it.” He laughs.

You begin walking to the door when someone knocks on it. “Y/N? Are you in there?” 

You check your phone and see multiple unread messages from Armin and Annie. “Shit.” 

Floch ignores you and opens the door, revealing Annie and Jean on the other side. Annie’s face lit up in shock, Jean’s eyes fixating on the marks on both your and Floch’s bodies. It’s not too long before Connie shows up. Your face burning red from embarrassment.

“Well shit,” Connie laughs. “Didn’t think you two were compatible with each other. Not even sexually.”

This was definitely a night you were never going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of an experiment. I wanted to try to switch up my writing style and the terms I use when writing anything NSFW. I know there aren't many Floch fanfics so if you read this, thank you. I really hope you enjoyed it. If there was something you didn't like about this, please do not hesitate to let me know what it is, I am open to all feedback/criticism!


End file.
